User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/A Call for Adventure!
Disclaimer This is my first Morphers lore, woohoo! I will make more of this lore as time goes by. What I am aiming for is to make these stories kinda show accurate, but to be honest I am aiming only character building. I will not include any OCs, and none of the stories will be AU unless I am making them to be foolish (if that happens they will be something extremely short and super dumb hehe). I am making them to be basic for any sort of new or non Morpher fan to get into the story and the characters, so expect lots of things to be introduced. Summary Not so long ago all the Morpher Villages lived isolated from each other. This all changed when an adventurous Morpher called Florence decided to step onto unkown land, discovered the mysterious Morpher Wheels and met all sorts of multicolored and diverse Morphers along the way! Chapter 1: The Introduction Notsolong ago, in a fantastical land know as the Morphers Land, the residing 9 hoods used to live isolated from each other. None of the Morphers that lived there dared to step out of their territories and into open land, all of them shyed away from anything other than their lifestyle, as always. The 9 neighborhoods all consisted of 3 members each, with one Morpher taking the role of chieftain. Each tribe was defined by what they loved and the powers they had, think of it as elemental attributes. Our story starts at the center of the Morphers Land, in a place full of active volcanoes, geysers, magma ditches and a 5-star lava resort: the Ingrid Kingdom. The Ingrids are 3 burning people that set home in the lava wastelands in the center of the Morphers Land. They are unapproachable and hottempered at first, but they are all very cool gals once you get to know them. "CANNONBALL!" A Morpher shouted ass he dived towards a lava flow hot tub, creating a splash that swept away the two other Morphers who were relaxing in the tub's molten rock with a scream. "Ah!" Another Morpher with a blonde hair groaned and glared at her sister, "Vanessa! Don't make cannonballs in the tubs!" she scolded her companion. This Morpher, who has a huge brain, went by the name of Florence, and still does! Florence is the defacto chief of the Ingrids due to her intelligence, she is pretty lazy sometimes, but she is adventurous and levelheaded. Vanessa peeked out of the tub and looked at his peers, "Oops, sorry gals, he he," she laughed nervously, "I guess my mind is still on the pool." she admitted. Vanessa is not Florence's right hand, but she surely has extremely hot and powerful gloves that have served the team lots of uses. She is a pretty dimwitted, but thankfully she is extremely nice. "F**k the pool," The other Morpher with the lanky feet said snarky, "Let us go grab something to eat!" she recommended. Last but not least, this is Zoe. Zoe is the lastincommand and an a**hole by nature. She has two jet boosters on her back that allow her to run super quick. I will not lie to you, though, she can be a tad evil and go too far. Vanessa adjusted her glasses as she hopped out of the pool, "Ooh! I second that! I am starving..." she added. "Well then," Florence mentioned, standing up and dusting her knees, "What are we waiting for, let us eat!" "Yay!" Zoe and Vanessa exclaimed in unison. --- The 3 Ingrids were eating lunch in a picnic table made out of volcanic stone. While Vanessa and Zoe were conversing about their day, Florence was in another place mentally, casually saying "Yes" or "Mm" to make it look like she wasconversing with her sisters. "Hey, Florence," Zoe said smugly, catching Florence's attention, "What are you thinking about? It is kinda obvious you are not paying attention to us." "Huh?" Florence asked and gulped the meal in her mouth, "What are you talking about? Of course I am paying attention to you!" she replied with a laugh, "What makes you think otherwise?" "Well... You just keep saying "Mm" to all we talk about," Vanessa admitted sheepishly, "Even if we are not asking anything... Though you can keep doing that! I mean- I do not have a problem with it!" she assured Florence. "Well I do!" Zoe stated, tapping her chin, "What are you up to?" After a pause, Florence spoke up, "Well, have any of you felt tired about all of this magma and flames?" she asked to her peers, to which the two other Morphers replied by staring at her blankly. "I mean-" Florence continued, "What else is there to the world other than this kingdom?" she asked, "I need to know!" Zoe and Vanessa stared at Florence in silence, making the moment a little awkward until finally Zoe broke the silence. "But nobody has ever gone outside!" Zoe called out, "It is too deadly, you would not stand a chance!" Florence frowned and huffed, "How do you know?" she challenged Zoe, "You have never been outside either! I can assure you there is nothing to fear out there." Vanessa just looked at the other two Morphers worriedly, expecting a fight to ensue. "Well then, smart a*s," Zoe teased, "How about we take this up a notch and make a dare?" Florence and Zoe made a face, squinting their eyeballs and looking at each other with grins on their faces. "Oh sh*t..." Vanessa muttered, "Here we go again..." --- The 3 Ingrids stood at the edge of the western frontier of their kingdom, this part of the land had a path of rock that transformed into an earth path as soon as grass touched it. The distinction between the open land and the Ingrid Kingdom was so jarring it was comical. "Go on," Zoe taunted Florence, "Explore MY A*S!" Florence looked at Zoe, not amused, and took a step forward, stepping on the earth path without giving two sh*ts. Vanessa on the other hand gasped dramatically. "How does it feel...?" Vanessa asked nervously, as if she thought Florence was going to shriek in pain as soon as she stepped outside their kingdom's territory. Florence turned around and stomped the earth a little, looking at it curiously. She then looked at her sisters with a big grin, "Ha! I feel great!" she exclaimed, "See? Nothing to worry about!" "Ooh, yeah!" Zoe shrugged, "You are still too close to our kingdom, it does not count!" she taunted. Florence frowned and clenched her fists, "Oh, alright!" she huffed, then relaxed into a smug grin, "You are right, I am going to go off exploring! If I come back with treasure I am not giving you any!" she sung and turned around and left her two friends with a slow pace. Zoe and Vanessa looked at her blankly until she was out of their range of sight. "10 bashes she does not even last an hour." Zoe said fast. "10 bashes for two." Vanessa looked at Zoe. Chapter 2: When You Gaze Into The Christians, The Christians Gaze Back Florence kept walking along the earth street, making sure to not to lose track of it and going in a straight line if it happened to branch off to avoid getting lost. It seemed like she had been walking for an hour, and she was drowsy. The new landscape was filled with trees, bushes, ditches (of water, which mind you is extremely weird) and colossal nut (the hardware item, mind you) monoliths in the distant hills. Although it was all extremely beautiful, it soon became repetitive for Florence. So much so that she was debating whether or not returning to the kingdom and admitting that, while safe, the world outside their land was not worth their time. ...Until she heard a scream in the distance. Florence speedily turned her face towards the source of the sound. Whatever was being screamer surely did not sound like it came from neither Zoe nor Vanessa. It sounded... Deep and intimidating, definitely not the nasal or passive voices she was used to hearing. Needless to say, her curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to approach the source of the bickering, even if it meant abandoning the safe street. After all, this was interesting, unlike staring at the landscape for an hour, right? It did not take long until Florence got close to the source of the noises, soon enough she was greeted by a desert landscape, clashing comically with the open lands like her kingdom did. When she got close, she noticed that the screams did not seem furious, but rather it sounded like somebody was cheering. Just like when she set foot off the Ingrid Kingdom, she was about to dramatically make her first step into this unknown land and meet the men who made those noises. But... What if they were enemies? What if she was drugged, if her mind was playing tricks on her? No, no... That could not be possible, they were clearly real- "BA AAA ALL L!" A voice was heard yelling, snapping Florence out of her steam engine of thought because, well, a a giant boulder was hurled towards her! "AH!" Florence yelped and ducked, the stone brushing her hair and landing on the grass behind her like it was a meteoroid. The Ingrid turned around and looked at the boulder. Had they seen her? Was she being attacked? Oh god... "I get! I GET!" She heard another voice scream behind her, along with what seemed to be extremely fat footsteps, which caused Florence to panic and hide behind a shrub. As the unknown force got close to Florence, she realized that the ground trembled, and before she knew it, the light from the light sun was blocked by the giant silhouette of what Florence's currently over reactive mind thought was a troll. While it seemed super imposing and threatening, the person that was approaching the stone that hit Florence meant no harm at all. He had giant toes adorned with what appeared to be golden ore, towering lanky pants which also seemed to be made of stone, long legs and a gray wife beater with super weird details and a giant eyeglasses. He also had a tall sharp mo hawk, oh how nice. The man approached the boulder to pick it up as Florence panicked. This would soon bite her in the a*s, though, since every time she over thought things or got overwhelmed her head exploded into a big, searing fire display, and now her face already shot up sparks. The Taurus guy picked up the stone and was about to return to his land, until Florence finally snapped and her hair burst into flames, burning up the bush she was hiding in and making the man notice her. "Au g h..." Florence rubbed her head as the fire shrunk once more and the headache passed. The Ingrid stopped suddenly and looked up at the guy who was looking up at her wide eyed. An awkward silence ensued. "ARR RR RR R G H H H H!" The person screamed in horror and dropped the rock, surprising Florence and causing her to scream as well. Soon enough the Taurus person rand off into the desert in panic, and Florence did the same, except she dashed towards the earth alley she had come from earlier. --- The Taurus man dashed towards his brothers and crashed into them, still screaming like a horrified little girl. Florence did not know who he was, but I feel you should know! This was Sebastian. Sebastian is a shy and quiet Christian, so the sudden encounter gone wrong with Florence really scared him out of his socks (even though he does not have socks...). The Christians are one of the 9 villages who lives isolated from each other; they have various tunnels and mines under their territory, where they mine all sorts of ores. They are hardworking, rock cold... and have a hulk speak tendency. "Sebastian!" A short and stocky Christian shouted from underneath Sebastian, shaking him off from him and the other Morpher, "Why you crush... us with body?!" he scolded his brother while standing up. This was Kristian, the serious and nononsense leader of the Christians who ruled the place with an iron fist. Literally. He can drill the land with his over sized fingers and dig his way through. He has a speech impediment, he has buckteeth, but he is the authority in the Mines, no questions asked. Sebastian got up and looked at his brothers, and flailed his arms around and ranted: "I see an... outsider of flame... at stone ball... boulder!" he wheezed, getting weird looks from both of his bros, "I-I ran... away before she... burnt me!!!" "An outsider?!" The other Morpher asked, getting scared as well. This was Sheldon. Sheldon is the lastincommand of the Christians. Even though he is super nice and loyal towards his brothers and everyone he meets, he is extremely clumsy on his feet. Which is a shame because his whole body is a living wrecking ball. You do the math of the structural damage if he happens to fall. "Kristian!!! What do we... do?!" Sebastian and Sheldon stared at their chieftain wide eyed, expecting a fast reply. Kristian frowned in determination and looked up at Sebastian, "Sebastian, where did... fire outsider go... to?" he questioned. Sebastian gulped, "I heard she... ran opposite direction... of me..." he admitted. "That means she... go towards crossroads," Kristian nodded, thinking up a plan, "Now, listen here. We need to... catch flame outsider. This is the... plan: We dig. We burrow towards... crossroads. We corner outsider. WE CRUSH HER!" he yelled. The two other Christians looked at each other and nodded. To them, that was the perfect way to get rid of what they thought was a threat. So one by one the Christians dug their way underground, causing pebbles to fly. Chapter 3: (coming soon!) Category:Blog posts